Hobi Hobi no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Sugar }} The Hobi Hobi no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform living people into toys, and erase memories of their existence from others. It has a secondary side effect of granting the eater eternal youth. It was eaten by Sugar. Etymology * "Hobi" comes from , the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "hobby". The word reflects on how playing with toys is a hobby. * In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Hobby-Hobby Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this fruit's power is that it allows the user to transform people into toys by touching them, while also erasing people's memories of their existence. The erasure effect is instantaneous, as even spectators who witness first hand the transformation instantly forget the victims' existence, instead believing the toy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. No matter how close the victim to their friends or family, they will be forgotten by everyone completely, as shown when Kyros' family and the rest of Dressrosa forgot all about him despite his incredible accomplishments that made him famous, or when the Straw Hats forgot all about Nico Robin when she was transformed, despite the fact that they once invaded a highly secure facility and fought a powerful special ops group just to rescue her. Although the toys still remember themselves, they will not remember anyone else that has been turned to toys as well. According to Usopp, the ability to make people forget about their loved ones is terrifying. Upon transforming a person into a toy, the user can create a contract with the victims, forcing them to follow every order given at that point, against their will. The victims who became toys are considered inorganic and are vulnerable to the likes of the Pamu Pamu no Mi, as well as suffering from the deterioration from strain to their inorganic bodies, leading to easier breakdown. Once a toy has died, they can never back to human and will remain forgotten forever. Another effect of this fruit is that it halts the user's aging process upon consumption, effectively granting eternal youth. This effect applies to those turned into toys as well, as they do not age beyond the point they were turned into toys; Kyros remained the same age and state he was when first transformed, despite 10 years having passed since then. Weaknesses Knocking the user unconscious will cancel out all the transformation and memory modification effects. When a victim has suffered from a big wound and is being transformed into the toy, it will be incorporated into the appearance of the toy, as seen when Kyros, who had just amputated his leg, had only one leg as toy. The wound will also be healed upon becoming a human again, as Kyros' leg was no longer bleeding when he was transformed back. Despite the memory erasure being powerful, it does not affect physical evidence of those transformed such as an inscribed name or an engraved statue, and highly perceptive individuals can pinpoint that something is amiss, even if they cannot acknowledge what it is, such as when Mukkashimi Tower was able to remember Kyros' fighting style when Ricky demonstrated it during Block B but not his name, or when King Riku felt that there was a gap in his memories. As being turned into a toy slave and being comepletely forgotten is both saddening and frustrating, the user and those associated with them could end up creating a lot of enemies, as shown when Sugar's curse was lifted, the people of Dressrosa and other victims immediatley declared war on the Donquixote Pirates. As the contract must be manually created after the transformation, if the user cannot make the contract then the toy will still retain their own free will. Also, despite being bound by the contract, the toys can circumvent it via loopholes, allowing them to act against certain conditions, as seen when Esta was pestered by a toy who managed to find a way around his contract and express his human side. On top of that, the opponent will not transform unless the user touches them with their hand and their hand only, as Nico Robin was turned into a toy only when Sugar brushed her fingers against her sprouted hand. However, the user has to deliberately make people they touch transform, as when Sugar forced the Tatababasco-laced grape down Usopp's throat he did not transform. Another possible weakness is since the aging process stops the moment the fruit is consumed, the user's age at the moment of consumption may be taken into consideration for the rest of their lives, seen when the current user, Sugar, is in the form of a little girl who is underestimated due to her stature. Other than all that, the user is also susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Sugar uses her powers to transform the citizens of Dressrosa and losers of the Corrida Colosseum into toys by simply touching them. After turning them into toys the user forms a contract with them which forces them into various conditions, such as, never to harm humans and always obey the members of the Donquixote family, in order to serve as slave labor for the Donquixote Pirates' underground trades. The toys, in turn, have all memories of their existence forgotten by any who knew of them, even of each other. As such, the power is known by its victims as the . Sugar also gained eternal youth, not having aged for twelve years since age ten. Named Techniques * |Ritoru Burakku Beāzu|literally meaning "Little Bear Toys"}}: Sugar moves her hands with great speed to touch multiple targets, transforming them into black teddy bears. This was first seen used against many Tontatta Kingdom Dwarves. * : After transforming a target into a toy, Sugar sets specific rules that the toy must obey. This was first seen binding Cavendish to her command. * : Sugar transforms her victims into giant nutcracker dolls. Their large size comes from the fact that each one is made up of eight people: one for the head, one for the jaws, one for each arm, two for the body and one for each leg. They possess tremendous durability, as seen when one was first punched by Monkey D. Luffy and later decapitated by Cavendish, with the toy simply standing back up, picking up its head and putting it back on its neck. They also possess great biting power thanks to their enormous jaws, with one bite easily crushing Farul's skull. They first appeared blocking the road past Level 2 of the royal plateau, and were named when Sugar turned a soldier into one. History After joining the Donquixote Pirates, Donquixote Doflamingo gave Sugar and her sister Monet Devil Fruits. Sugar was given the Hobi Hobi no Mi. At age 10, Sugar ate the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which ceased her aging process, remaining at such a youthful body for 12 years to come. Trivia * This Devil Fruit is one of only two known to grant multiple, completely unrelated abilities: the ability to transform people into toys, erasing memories, bounding people to contracts, and halting the user's aging process. The first is the Hito Hito no Mi that grants the three usual Zoan transformations, and the ability of human language. * The orders Sugar issues after transforming a target into a toy may be a reference to Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. * It is currently unknown whether the user's memories of the ones that he or she turns into toys are erased, but it is known that literally everybody else's are, even if they watched the transformation themselves. *The Hobi Hobi no Mi is one of three known devil fruits that can create a race, in this case Toys. the others are the Kage Kage no Mi with Zombies, and the Soru Soru no Mi with Homies. * This is the second of three Devil Fruits that allow its user to use memory manipulations. The other two are the Nemu Nemu no Mi and Memo Memo no Mi. References Site Navigation fr:Hobi Hobi no Mi it:Hobi Hobi es:Hobi Hobi no Mi ca:Hobi Hobi no Mi pl:Hobi Hobi no Mi de:Hobi Hobi no Mi Category:Paramecia